fanfictheluckyonesfandomcom_es-20200214-history
The Greatest Show
}} The Greatest Show, en español El Mejor Show, es una canción presentada en el capitulo . La versión original pertenece a la película The Greatest Showman pero es utilizada la versión de la banda Panic! at the Disco, es interpretada por The Warblers. Contexto de la Canción: Es interpretada por The Warblers para las Nacionales del 2018, siendo este su primer numero, además de la canción con la que la competencia da inicio. Letra de la Canción: Henry: (The Warblers: Woah) Ladies and gents, this is the moment you've waited for (The Warblers: Woah) Been searching in the dark, your sweat soaking through the floor (The Warblers: Woah) And buried in your bones there's an ache that you can't ignore Taking your breath, stealing your mind And all that was real is left behind Rodolphus: Don't fight it, it's coming for you, running at ya It's only this moment, don't care what comes after Your fever dream, can't you see it getting closer Just surrender 'cause you feel the feeling taking over Sakura: It's fire, it's freedom, it's flooding open It's a preacher in the pulpit and you'll find devotion There's something breaking at the brick of every wall It's holding I'll let you now, so tell me do you wanna go? Yamil con The Warblers: Where it's covered in all the colored lights Where the runaways are running the night Julie R. (con The Warblers): Impossible comes true, It's taking over you (Oh, this is the greatest show) Robert (con The Warblers): We light it up, we won't come down (And the sun can't stop us now) Julie R.: Watching it come true, Robert: It's taking over you Julie R. y Robert con The Warblers: Oh, this is the greatest show Henry: (The Warblers: Woah) colossal we come these renegades in the ring (The Warblers: Woah) where the lost get found in the crown of the circus king Sakura y Yamil con The Warblers: Don't fight it, it's coming for you, running at ya It's only this moment, don't care what comes after It's blinding outside and I think that you know Julie R. (Con The Warblers): Just surrender 'cause you're calling (and you wanna go) Henry y Rodolphus con The Warblers: Where it's covered in all the colored lights Where the runaways are running the night Impossible comes true, (Robert: Intoxicating you) The Warblers: Oh, this is the greatest show Henry y Rodolphus: We light it up, we won't come down The Warblers: And the sun can't stop us now Yamil (Con The Warblers): Watching it come true, (It's taking over you) The Warblers: Oh, this is the greatest show Robert con The Warblers: When it's covered in all the colored lights Where the runaways are running the night Henry y Sakura (con The Warblers): Impossible comes true, it's taking over you (Oh, this is the greatest show) Rodolphus y Yamil: We light it up, we won't come down Julie R. con las Chicas de The Warblers: And the walls can't stop us now The Warblers: I'm watching it come true, it's taking over you Oh, this is the greatest show The Warblers: This is the greatest show (Henry: Oh!) This is the greatest show (Henry: Oh!) This is the greatest show (Henry: Oh!) Henry con The Warblers: This is the greatest show! Vídeos: thumb|left|335 px Categoría:Canciones Categoría:Canciones del capitulo Do Or Die Categoría:Canciones Interpretadas por The Warblers Categoría:Canciones Interpretadas por Henry Categoría:Canciones Interpretadas por Julie Rotten Categoría:Canciones Interpretadas por Robert Categoría:Canciones Interpretadas por Rodolphus Categoría:Canciones Interpretadas por Sakura Categoría:Canciones Interpretadas por Yamil